KanoAya One Shots
by Operation Zero
Summary: This is a compilation of KanoAya one shots that I have written and will write in the future. They are all angst one-shots. Enjoy!
1. The Graveyard

**Author Intro:**

Hey, everyone! Zero here! So, I'm doing something a little different than I usually do. I swore I would never write one-shots, but oopsy daisy I kind of wrote a bunch of angst one-shots for the KanoAya ship. I'll be posting them all in here. Enjoy! (Please forgive me, some of them are extremely short.)

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately, I do not own Kagerou Daze, Mekaku City Actors, or any of the characters.

* * *

The Graveyard

"Why did you do it?"

The sun had long ago given way to the night sky, the stars hiding behind a blanket of nasty-looking clouds that threatened to drench the earth. When Shuuya Kano reached the graveyard where his adopted-sister was buried, the sky opened up and let loose the water that had been held there. Yet as he knelt in front of Ayano's grave, the downpour became all too unimportant. The drops that covered his face mixed with the tears that began to spill from his cat-eyes.

"Why did you jump, Ayano? That wasn't very bright of you."

He sounded angry. Maybe because anger was the exact thing he was feeling. That, and sadness.

"You could've told me that something was wrong? Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you trust _us_? We were family, dammit! Did you think we wouldn't understand?! How could you leave us behind?!"

Silence followed Kano's outburst. His breathing was quick and heavy. It took him several seconds to realize that his fists were clenched tightly, his knuckles having turned white from the pressure. He released his fists, his palms hurting from where his fingernails had dug into them. He took a deep breath and sighed, thankful that he was alone, that no one close to him was able to see him in this sorry state.

"I'm sorry... Kido keeps telling me that I need to learn to control my anger. I'm starting to think she's right."

He rubbed the back of his neck and bowed his head, wishing that things like this could be a lot easier to do rather than be so emotionally destructive.

"It's still hard for me, accepting the fact that you're gone. I never imagined that there would be a time when you were lost to us. I always thought that someday, we'd grow up and I could finally tell you all the things that I kept to myself, like how I really felt, how I still feel even now."

He paused, staring blankly at the grass in front of the grave stone. This was it. These were the words he'd never said out loud but had always felt deep down in his heart.

"I love you, Ayano."

As the words tore themselves free from his throat, new tears began to fall rapidly from his eyes. A sob escaped him, and he was gone. His emotions overloaded and he collapsed on the muddy ground as rain continued to pour down on him.

"Why did you have to go?! A-Ayano?

Ayano!"


	2. Prom Dates

**Author's Note:** This one is a prom AU, because those are always fun.

**DISCLAIMER:** As much as it pains me, I don't own Kagerou Daze, Mekakucity Actors, or the characters featured in them.

* * *

Prom Dates

"Kano, guess what!"

That voice. Shuuya Kano's cat-eyes lit up as her voice rang sweetly in his ears. He immediately sat up on his bed, his eyes connecting with hers almost instantly.

"Ayano, what's up?" he asked, taking a moment to admire the way that her brown eyes sparkled. If there was anything he loved more than seeing her so happy, it was those glittery eyes that seemed to hold the whole universe within them.

"I got a date to the prom!"

"You... What?" Had he heard her right? A date to the prom? But...

"But Ayano, I thought we were going together?" he asked, frowning as his eyes dimmed ever so slightly. His heart broke at the way she looked at him, as if he'd said something that sounded unbelievably crazy.

"Well, yeah, but only if we weren't able to find dates," she said, smiling brightly at him. For the first time that he could remember, he was unable to return her smile.

"Exactly!" Kano yelled, surprising the girl. "I still don't have a date, so you can tell Romeo that the deal's off," he said angrily, crossing his arms over his chest as his black hood fell from his head.

Truth be told, the only reason that Kano was still without a date to the prom was because he hadn't really been looking for one. Several girls had asked him, but he'd promptly turned them down and sent them on their ways with broken hearts. He would have been happy to go with one of them if his own heart hadn't belonged to another. _Ayano_.

Ayano was the one he loved. They'd been best friends for as long as he could remember. The year before, they'd made a pact that if neither of them had found dates to the prom, they would go as each other's dates. To Kano, the idea had been a dream come true. To Ayano, however, she saw him as nothing more than her dearest friend, and Kano had always been far too afraid of losing her to tell her how he felt.

"Who even is this guy that you're going with?" he asked stubbornly. "I bet he's a total loser-"

As Kano began to insult her prom date, Ayano brought a hand across his face, causing his eyes to go wide. It was rare that Ayano hit him. It only happened when he really truly deserved it.

"For your information, Mr. Judgement, Shintaro Kisaragi is a very respectable young man. He asked my father for permission to ask me to the prom without me even knowing," Ayano argued, standing in front of Kano with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah he seems like a real dream," Kano mumbled, rolling his eyes.

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Ayano to hit him again. It took him several seconds to realize that the slap had not, and most likely would not come, and he opened his eyes to find Ayano grinning at him. "What?" he asked, his jealous rage turning into irritation.

"I see what's going on here," she said, her grin growing as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Y-you do?" Kano asked, stuttering. Was it possible that Ayano had figured out about his feelings towards her even after he'd been so careful to conceal them?

"Of course! You're just upset because I have a date and you don't!"

Kano had to grab the bed sheet to keep himself from falling onto the floor. "That's one way to put it," he mumbled in disbelief.

"I knew it!" Ayano exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "And I already have a solution! Shintaro has a younger sister! She's really close to our age, actually! You could ask her to the prom. Don't you think that would be a really cool idea, Kano?"

That smile... those sparking brown eyes... As much as it hurt him, how could he say no to her? He couldn't disappoint her...

"Yo, Kano, are you coming?"

The blonde-haired boy sighed as he lay back on his bed, not caring if he wrinkled the rental tux he was wearing. Prom night had arrived much quicker than he thought, with preparations beginning early the day before. Now it was here, and Kano was less than thrilled. There were three couples meeting at his house to share a limo to the high school: Kousuke Seto with Marry Kozakura (two close friends of Ayano and Kano), Ayano with her date, and Kano with the younger sister of this Shintaro bastard who had stollen Ayano from him.

"Hey, Kano, didn't you hear me? I said your date is here."

Kano blinked and sat up to find Seto standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Ayano didn't tell me that you were taking Shintaro's little sister. I guess a lot of guys were really wanting to take her, so you got really lucky," Seto said, sounding more than happy for Kano. Too bad that happiness and support of his were a complete waste.

"Anyways, you better hurry or else the girls will be angry," the dark-haired boy said, seeming a bit frightened at the thought of Marry becoming angry. After a moment, Kano sighed and stood up in defeat. "Sure. Let's go."

By no means was he ready for the heart break that this night promised, but who knew, maybe he would have fun with this Momo girl. "Yeah right, and maybe I'll forget about my feelings for Ayano," Kano mumbled, rolling his eyes. "What was that?" Seto asked, looking at Kano inquisitively. "Nothing, let's just go to the prom."

Without another word, Kano left his room, bottling up his emotions just like he always did.


	3. Letter to Ayano, Part 1

**Author Note:** This one-shot is actually a two part thing. Does that make it not a one-shot? Oh well xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own jack shit

* * *

Letter to Ayano

Part 1

Dear Ayano,

Kido said I was calling out your name again while I was asleep. She woke me up, then felt the need to lecture me on how annoying it is to be woken up in the middle of the night by me calling out for you. To be honest though, she seemed a bit concerned. Knowing Kido, she would never admit it, not even to save her own life. Seto and Mary, however;

The two of them approached me shortly after Kido's lecture. Seto said he was half tempted to go into my mind and figure out what the hell has been wrong with me lately, which is saying something considering Seto hates using his ability. But the thing is, I know what's wrong. Things just haven't been right since you left us like that. Everyone else seems to have adjusted to life without you. How, I will never be able to understand. I just can't imagine a life without you being a life worth living. You were everything to us, to me...

I...

Oy, do I feel silly right now.

I never was able to get over my feelings for you. I tried, I really did. It was worse back then, though. According to the others, I would wake up crying and screaming, "No, Ayano, don't do it!" Once I even woke up standing on the edge of the roof. I would have jumped, had Kido not found me and brutally yanked me away from there. I wanted to jump. I wanted to do it so that I could be with you again. After that, Kido locked me in my room for an entire day, then she began putting Seto and Mary on a schedule for what she liked to call, "Kano Watch." It's been a while since something like that has happened, but I guess I'm still taking the whole thing pretty badly.

Ayano...

Why did you do it? No, that's a silly question. I know why you did it. I just... I wish more than anything that you hadn't. I miss you so much, Ayano-

Damn. Kido's coming. She can't know about my letters to you. Then she'll really think that I've lost it, and she'll never let me live it down.

I'll write again soon, I promise.

Love,  
Kano


	4. Letter to Ayano, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Letter to Ayano

Part 2

"Kano! I need to talk to you right now"

_Shit. Of all the times for Kido to be annoying._

Shuuya Kano sighed as the green-haired girl called his name. Quickly, he folded up the piece of paper he'd been writing on and stashed it away under his mattress along with many other pieces of paper, written on and folded up in the exact same way. These pieces of paper were his secret letters to Ayano, all of the things he'd wanted to tell her but would never get the chance to because of what had happened. He wished so desperately to undo the past, but knew that was nearly impossible. So, he was left with writing letters to Ayano, letters that no one but him would ever see if he could help it. Hell, the others were already convinced that something was very wrong with him. If they knew about the letters, it would only further their suspicions and Kano was growing tired of the lectures from Kido begging him to seek help so that he was less annoying to be around. He was beginning to wonder, however, if he was the only sane one in the group. True, Marry hadn't been in the Mekakushi Dan when things had happened that had rendered Ayano as lost to them forever. However, Kano often wondered how it had been so easy for Kido and Seto to readjust to life without Ayano. It seemed almost disrespectful, in his mind, to move on as quickly as they had. Of course, they weren't the ones with romantic feelings towards the girl who had once been their fearless leader.

Kano had tried so hard after Ayano's death to get over the feelings he harbored for her, but to no avail. In fact, things for him had only gotten worse after her death. He'd even woken up one night to find himself standing on the edge of the roof, crying and calling out for the girl that he loved so deeply. Kido had heard him and immediately pulled him back, followed by Kido insisting that Kano be put under lock-down for nearly two months after the scare. There was no doubt in his mind that her calling to him now was to give him another lecture about how he needed to seek professional help for his issues. If that were the case, he would expect Kido to know him well enough to know that nothing would change. He would simply brush her off like he always did.

"Kano," the girl said, throwing his bedroom door open. "This is ridiculous, you need to get off your ass and do something productive rather than sit here moping," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kano swiveled around in his chair and looked at her, putting on a fake smile just like usual. There was a reason why deception was the base of his ability. He was an expert at it. He always had been and he always would be.

"Who's moping? Honestly, Kido," the blonde said as he rose from the chair. "I'm fine," he lied. "Have a little more faith in me would you? It's a little insulting how much you seem to doubt me."

Kido watched as the cat-eyed boy pushed past her and walked out of the room. She found herself glancing at the mattress on Kano's bed, wondering if he'd written another letter to Ayano. She sighed and shook her head, walking out and closing the door behind her. "He's a wreck."


	5. Confessions of a Con-Artist

**Author's Note:** Out of all of the one-shots I've written so far, this is the one I'm most proud of.

**Dsiclaimer:** I don't own shit.

* * *

Confessions of a Con-Artist

"S-Seto! Come and help me plant these flowers," Marry Kozakura yelled at one of the two boys standing just feet away from where she was kneeling on the ground, a tiny shovel in one hand and a small adolescent plant in the other.

The boy whose name she had called was Kousuke Seto, the second member of the group called Mekakushi Dan. Next to him stood Shuuya Kano, the third member as well as the one who had pegged the name for the gang.

"Oy, Seto, you heard the girl. When a lady asks for help, you should help her," Kano said to Seto as a sly grin turned up the corners of his mouth. He then whispered, "especially if that lady is Marry." He nudged Seto with his elbow and winked at the dark-haired boy who was now blushing rather fiercely.

"Sh-shut it, Kano!" Seto hissed.

"Hm? Oh, I see," Kano said, narrowing his eyes at the blushing male. "You don't want Marry to know that you have feelings for her, eh?" he asked, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Th-that's not what I... I mean... I don't know what you're talking about," Seto said defensively, clenching his fists as Kano tried hard not to laugh at him.

"Sure, sure, I believe you," Kano said, closing his eyes, his grin still in place. "If you say you don't have feelings for her, then you don't have feelings for her," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?" Seto asked with something in his voice that sounded like relief mixed with surprise.

"Sure," Kano said, shrugging again. "However, Kido might not be so easily convinced," he said, his grin turning into a thin-lipped smirk. When Kano opened his eyes again, they were red. The blonde's appearance began to shift, his blonde hair and black hoodie replaced with long green hair and a purple hoodie. Seconds later, Tsubomi Kido stood where Kano once had.

"K-Kido?" Seto asked, blinking and rubbing his eyes. "But I thought you were running errands for the day," he said in disbelief.

"I should be doing that, but instead here I am having to babysit you three," the girl said bitterly. "What's this I hear about you being a wimp again?" Kido asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Denying that you have any feelings for Marry. That poor girl deserves better than someone who isn't willing to admit how they feel," she said, shaking her head in disgust. "You know, she won't wait for you forever, Seto. Soon she'll forget all about any feelings that she might have had for you all because you were too weak and scared to tell her how you really feel. Then all you'll be left with is one-sided feelings for someone who will never be able to return them, and you're only excuse for not telling her is denying that you have any feelings for her to begin with. Pathetic"

Seto stood there in utter shock, his eyes wide and his hands trembling. Never had Kido spoken to him like that before. Usually, the only one who ever saw this side of her first-hand was Kano... Of course. It made sense now. Frowning, Seto pulled back his fist and let it go, connecting with the side of Kido's face.

The girl stumbled backwards, the surprise on her face all too evident. A split second later, the facade melted away, and Kano stood in front of Seto once again. His face was red from where Seto had struck him, and he winced as he rubbed his injured cheek.

"That was a dirty trick, Kano!" Seto yelled angrily, causing the white-haired girl just feet away to look at them in confusion. "That was the wrong thing to do and you damn well know it!"

Kano was at a loss for words, having never seen Seto get so worked up over anything before. However, the cat-eyed boy wasn't about to stop there. He was far too deep into the matter to quit now. "Oh was it now?" Kano asked almost cruelly. "The way I see it, none of that was unnecessary. In fact, the one in the wrong here is you. You don't realize how damn selfish you're being by keeping your feelings for Marry a secret," Kano said, frowning as anger began to take hold of him. "She could die at any moment and for any reason, and she would die never knowing how you feel about her, never knowing that someone in this world saw her as special and felt things for her that run deeper than anything else," he hissed in a low voice so that Marry wouldn't hear him. "Dammit Seto, if you don't do something about this, I swear I will," he growled.

"Meaning what exactly?" Seto asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy who he rarely ever fought with, but was now the source of his bubbling anger.

Kano opened his mouth to answer when a small concerned voice stopped him. "S-S-Seto? K-Kano? Is everything okay?" Marry asked as she stood hesitantly, not sure if she should get involved in whatever it was that the two boys seemed angry at each other about.

Kano flashed Seto a sarcastic smirk before turning towards the timid girl. "Oy, everything's fine. Nothing to worry about," Kano said, waving it away as he began walking towards the girl. "Marry, why don't I help you with your planting," he said with a soft smile. He could feel Seto's eyes on his back, watching him cautiously, waiting to see what dirty tricks he might up his sleeves.

"That would be great, Kano!" Marry said cheerfully, holding the shovel out towards him.

Kano grinned and grabbed the shovel, but didn't take it from her. He smiled at her and tilted his head slightly so that his blonde hair covered one eye. "I don't really think that a lady like yourself should be down on the ground getting her hands dirty, especially not while wearing such a pretty dress," Kano said sweetly and almost seductively.

Marry's face heated up, her cheeks turning a bright rosy color. "W-what are you talking about, Kano? I do this all the time, and I wear this dress a lot too," she said, tilting her own head in confusion.

"Ah, yes, I suppose you're right about that," Kano said, chuckling to himself. "Forgive me, it's just that... it's not often that I get to admire you like this," he said, taking the hand that wasn't gripping the shovel and flipping his hair out of his face. He could feel Seto tense, even from feet away.

"K-Kano, what are you-" Marry began to ask, though she didn't make it very far into her question before things took a sudden turn that no one expected.

Before Marry could make heads or tails of what was happening, Kano had taken his free hand and squeezed her waist. The girl emitted a high pitched squeal, and tossed the plant that she'd been holding into the air. She watched in astonishment as the plant fell, smashing into the ground.

"Kano!" Seto shouted sounding less than thrilled about what had just happened. "That's enough!"

"Eh? What is it?" Kano asked, tilting his head sideways towards Seto as his hand maintained its grip on the clumsy girl's small waist. Even though she'd begun to cry, Kano refused to move_. Come on, Kousuke, fight me. Defend her right now. You know it's the right thing to do_, Kano thought with a smirk as Seto's eyes grew wide. Without even realizing it, Seto's enraged state had triggered his eyes ability, allowing Kano to catch him off guard by projecting thoughts into his head.

"Stop it!" Seto yelled, his face twisting in anger. "Get away from her right now you bastard!" At that moment, Seto shot towards Kano, fist pulled back, ready to beat him senseless.

Kano had plenty of time to move, but remained where he was. He found himself to be amused by Seto's rage as only someone like him could be. He couldn't help but grin as Seto knocked him to the ground and away from Marry.

"You've taken this too far, Shuuya," Seto said after he'd knocked his dear friend to the ground. He sounded calmer, looked calmer even, but the anger was still there. "I understand why you're acting like this, but still," the boy said, shaking his head.

Kano was intrigued by Seto's sudden claim that he understood Kano's reasons for acting the way he had. "Oh, you understand do you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Seto. "Then please, tell me what it is that has me acting this way?" Whether it was a challenge or an actual cry for help, Kano would never be sure.

"Ayano," was all Seto had to say for the blonde boy's defenses to come crashing down.

"W-what?"

"You heard me," Seto said, frowning. "You're lashing out at me because you never had the chance to tell Ayano how you really felt about her," he said. Even he seemed surprise at how daring he was being, knowing that Kano could very well lose his temper at any moment, but he pressed on. "You loved her, and even though you knew what she was planning to do, you refused to tell her how you felt. Now you feel guilty because you let her kill herself without telling her that you loved her, that you truly treasured every moment she was alive and with us, and felt as if every second you spent with her was precious."

Kano wanted so desperately to block out the words that Seto was saying He sat up on his knees and angled his head towards the ground so that his hair and his hood completely hid his face.

"It's okay, Kano," Seto said taking a step towards him. "You don't have to be so strong all the time. You don't have to keep up this act like everything's okay."

Kano was silent for several seconds before he lifted his head up and began to laugh. "Hah! Kudos for thinking you have me all figured out, but really, Seto, I thought you knew me better than that! No matter," the blonde said, standing up and brushing the dirt and grass off of his pants. "I'm going to go for a walk on my own. You two have fun planting flowers," Kano said, forcing a smile as he waved at the two. He would apologize to Marry later, but for now he thought it best to let the situation cool down.

"You're disappointed in me, aren't you, Ayano?" Kano asked once he was far enough away from Seto and Marry that they wouldn't be able to hear him. He chuckled softly to himself and shook his head. "Look at me. What the hell kind of monster have I become, hurting my dear friends like that? Of course, you're not here to tell me that I'm being an ass or that I need an attitude adjustment. Seto's right though," Kano said, his eyes dulling as his expression became rigid. "I do feel guilty. I feel so guilty every moment of every day for not telling you how I felt when I had the chance. If Marry were to die before Seto had the chance to tell her how he feels, chances are it would be a complete accident. I knew, though. I knew what you were planning and I didn't bother to speak up. I let you leave this world thinking that you were a terrible person not worthy of anyone's heart or even trust for that matter. I guess I'm the terrible person though, aren't I? I could have just let Seto deny his feelings like he always does, but instead I had to go and hurt both of them. I wouldn't blame Marry if she never forgave me. I'm a monster after all. A cold-blooded con-artist who only thinks for himself." He sighed and shook his head, staring blankly at the pavement as he walked. "I'm sorry, Ayano. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I've become such a monster. I'm sorry that I never told you how I felt about you, how I still feel about you."

"I'm so sorry, Ayano..."


End file.
